Armadilha de mão
Uma armadilha de mão é um termo não-oficial usado para descrever efeitos de monstro que são ativados da mão em resposta à uma ação do oponente. Eles não são Cards de Armadilha reais de qualquer forma, mas funcionam de forma semelhante como um efeito de card que não foi visto anteriormente usado para surpreender ou interromper o oponente. Na verdade, dependendo de seus efeitos, eles podem ser até mais onipresentes do que os Cards de Armadilha reais, já que cards na mão tendem a ser menos vulneráveis do que cards no campo. Uma das primeiras armadilhas de mão lançadas foi "Kuriboh", que poderia ser descartado para anular o dano de batalha de um ataque. Armadilhas de mão se tornaram populares durante a era Yu-Gi-Oh! GX com cards como "D.D. Crow", "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness" e "Honest", e se tornaram presentes no metagame quando outras armadilhas de mão como "Effect Veiler" e "Maxx "C"" foram lançadas. Existem várias categorias de armadilhas de mão. Algumas armadilhas de mão são usadas para inibir ou punir o oponente, como essas listadas acima, enquanto outras armadilhas de mão podem ser usadas para virar a maré de uma batalha ou parar uma batalha completamente como "Swift Scarecrow" e "Battle Fader". Alguns arquétipos e séries como os ""C"", "Ghostrick", "PSY-Frame" e "Nekroz" contém inúmeras armadilhas de mão. Exemplos Em resposta à ações * D.D. Crow * Droll & Lock Bird * Effect Veiler * Flying "C" * Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit * Ghost Reaper & Winter Cherries * Maxx "C" * Nekroz of Trishula * Nekroz of Gungnir * Sauravis, the Ancient and Ascended Em resposta à ataques * Battle Fader * Battlin' Boxer Veil * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Nekroz of Valkyrus * Swift Scarecrow * Swordsman of Revealing Light * Tragoedia * Monstros "Ghostrick" de Nível 1 Durante a batalha * Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow * Bujingi Crane * Honest * Nekroz of Decisive Armor Contra-atacando armadilhas de mão * "Debunk" pode ser usado para parar e banir armadilhas de mão. * "Divine Wrath" pode parar qualquer efeito de monstro incluindo esses que são ativados da mão. * "Macro Cosmos" neutraliza armadilhas de mão que dizem especificamente que precisam ser enviadas para o Cemitério para ativar. * "Maxx "C"" pode sair pela culatra se o oponente fizer múltiplas Invocações-Especiais, causando a derrota por acabar o deck. * "Mind Crush" e "Dragged Down into the Grave" podem ser usados para parar certas armadilhas de mão antes que elas possam ser ativadas. * "Mind Drain", para tornar todas as armadilhas de mão inúteis. * "Number 104: Masquerade" é útil contra armadilhas de mão que ativam durante a Fase de Batalha (No entanto, "Gorz" pode ativar seu segundo efeito cada vez que o oponente sofrer 800 de dano aos PV.) * "Respect Play" pode ver se seu oponente tem armadilhas de mão. Cards de Armadilha que ativam da Mão Alguns Cards de Armadilha permitem sua ativação da mão quando certas condições são alcançadas, tornado-os igualmente complicados de lidar como os monstros "armadilhas de mão". Esses cards são "Black Sonic", "Delta Crow - Anti Reverse", "Tachyon Transmigration" e "Typhoon".en:Hand trap Categoria:Termos do Jogo